Conventionally, as a food container with a food item therein, there has been proposed a container with a food item therein that is subjected to thawing cooking in a state where a cooked food, which is frozen, is contained in the container (e.g., refer to PTL 1).
However, the conventional container with a food item therein is opened on one opening edge side of a cylindrical barrel portion, and is provided with a bottom plate having a number of small holes on the other opening edge side. The container with a food item therein is configured so that any one of opening edges serves as a port for steam introduction, and the other opening edge serves as a port for steam suction. Therefore, the conventional container with a food item therein requires a very large device for subjecting the cooked food to thawing cooking.